cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Griffith
James Griffith (1916 - 1993) Film Deaths *''The Cariboo Trail'' (1950) [Higgins]: Shot dead by Bill Williams when James tries to kill him as he comes out of the saloon. (Thanks to Brian). *''Double Deal'' (1950) [Walter Karnes]: Shot by Taylor Holmes, after Taylor's pet monkey distracts James during a stand-off. *''Day of Triumph'' (1954) [Judas Iscariot]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. *''Jesse James vs. the Daltons'' (1954) [Bob Dalton]: Shot to death by Rory Mallinson. (This obviously doesn't bear any truth in Bob Dalton's real life death in the shootout in Coffeyville, Kansas). *''Rails Into Laramie'' (1954) [Marshal Orrie Sommers]: Bushwhacked on the trail to the fort by Lee Van Cleef, who shoots him twice in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Black Dakotas ''(1954) [Warren]: Shot in the chest by Gary Merrill. (Thanks to Brian) *''The First Texan'' (1956) [Davy Crockett]: Killed (off-screen) along with Jeff Morrow, William Hopper and the rest of the defenders during the battle of the Alamo. *''The Guns Of Fort Petticoat'' (1957) [Kipper]: Gunned down, along with Nestor Paiva and Ray Teal, by the Apaches outside the mission. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Vampire (Mark of the Vampire)'' (1957) [Henry Winston]: Bitten on the throat (off-screen) by John Beal in the laboratory; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. *''The Man From God's Country'' (1958) [Mark Faber]: He is standing at the front door of the saloon with another gunman looking for George Montgomery and House Peters Jr , but they come in the back door and gun down both men. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Amazing Transparent Man'' (1960) [Maj. Paul Krenner]: Killed in a low yield nuclear blast when Douglas Kennedy grabs him as he is trying to escape causing him to drop a vessel of unstable isotopes that set off a chain reaction obliterating the farmhouse where the laboratory was hidden. TV Deaths *''Wagon Train: The Sakae Ito Story (1958)'' [Sailor Blaine]: Killed (off-screen) along with Henry Rowland and Burt Rake with a sword by Sessue Hayakawa when Steven Ritch and his Comanche warriors take their guns and make them fight him with tomahawks. Their bodies are shown at a distance when Ward Bond arrives. *''Have Gun Will Travel: The Predators (1962) 'Marauder: Shot to death with a shotgun blast in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. *The Streets of San Francisco: Jacob's Boy (1974)' [''Hoby Shuttleworth]: Accidentally killed by Roy Jenson during an altercation in an alley and Jenson gives him a shove and he hits his head on a wall. (Thanks to Brian) Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1916 Births Category:World War Two veteran Category:1993 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Historical death scenes Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Off-screen deaths